


借一部说话

by forgottenparadise



Category: three kingdom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 22:56:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17671694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgottenparadise/pseuds/forgottenparadise





	借一部说话

在开车去机场的路上，孙策再三确认了周瑜发给他的机票信息。

 

算起来他已经快一个月没见到周瑜了，对爱人的想念随着分别时间的增加指数增长，难免有些近乡情怯的焦虑。好在航班准时到达，留给他等待和焦虑的时间并不多。

 

孙策的目光紧紧地盯着航站楼的出口，很快他就敏锐地捕捉到了周瑜的身影。周瑜恰一抬眼，就和孙策的目光对视上了，并没有太多目光上的交缠，只不过他原本不疾不徐的步伐明显地加紧了。

 

周瑜刚刚走到出口，就被一个热切的怀抱接住了，熟悉的气息和味道一下子包裹了他，周瑜舒适地眯了眯眼，揽上了对方的腰，轻轻地拍了下，示意他继续走。孙策恋恋不舍地松开了他，一手接过周瑜手里的行李箱，两人并肩往停车场走去。

 

那边孙策刚插上了车钥匙，还没来得及启动引擎，这边周瑜已经朝他凑了过来，温软干燥的的嘴唇贴上他的侧脸，潮湿温热的呼吸刺激着他敏感的颈侧。他忍不住一侧头，正迎上周瑜的唇，周瑜根本没有给他反应的时间，直接就含住他的唇瓣，在他唇上辗转，分享彼此的呼吸。

刚开始没搞清状况的孙策一时大脑当了机，但他反应极快，感受到周瑜要把舌头伸进来的时候立刻想要夺回主动权，他想去扣周瑜的后脑，把人完全地搂到怀里，但周瑜比他反应更快，他已经伸出一只手臂，紧紧地揽上了对方的腰。

 

感受到腰部那只手臂的力量，孙策干脆放弃了主动权，任由周瑜掌握节奏，自己则配合着他的亲吻，舌尖欲擒故纵地退后几分，等那人的舌又缠上来，再继续纠缠嬉戏。一个吻，在两个人默契的配合下，无限延长，花样百出。

 

等到两个人终于分开了的时候，他们都有点喘，孙策稍微平复了一下，开口问道：“宝贝儿，今天怎么这么急？”周瑜回了一句，想你了。这三个字比起他平时的嗓音，显得异常低哑，带着说不出的性感和一丝意味不明的急切。

 

那厢孙策又低声地笑了出来，等他笑够了，才拿腔作势地开口：“看来公子颇解在下相思之苦，弦歌雅意，在下今晚也只好投桃报李，奉陪到底了。”那边周瑜舒眉一笑，答道，好。

 

一路上两人没再聊什么工作上的事情，倒是孙策随口讲了讲家中弟弟妹妹的事，说仲谋竟然和对江曹家的太子爷好上了，儿大真是不中留。又讲香香如何在学校威风凛凛地吓退了好几只有意吃天鹅肉的蟾蜍。周瑜听到有趣的地方就笑出声来，从机场回家的几十公里倒也不漫长。

 

到家之后，周瑜径直走向浴室，拉开浴室门之前还含笑问孙策：你洗过澡了？孙策会意，拉开将将掩上的浴室门，随着周瑜一起进了浴室。

 

即使浴缸宽敞，同时容纳两个身形挺拔的成年男性还是很不宽裕。水汽慢慢升腾，整个浴室被渲染得暧昧潮湿。周瑜仰躺在浴缸里，孙策借着水的浮力，虚虚地压在他身上。周瑜抬臂环上孙策的脖颈，将他拉近，又吻上他。这个吻不像车上的那个那样急切并且充满占有欲，显得更加温顺，又盈满爱意。孙策感受到他的舌尖在自己口腔中慢慢地移动，触碰他口腔内部的每一处濡湿柔软。周瑜又用舌尖去碰孙策的舌根，这种轻而缠绵的口舌相接让两人都从身到心完全放松下来。接吻的水声在二人脑中不断被放大，一股痒意从心里弥漫开，渐渐地身体也感受到了这种痒，痒意需要和爱人激烈的碰撞才能得倒缓解，但现在还不是时候。

 

孙策在水下的手开始抚摸周瑜，他手指掠过周瑜紧窄的腰，轻轻地从细腻的皮肤上划过，周瑜敏感地哆嗦了一下，他把脸埋在孙策的颈间，用侧脸蹭蹭孙策，孙策手上动作一顿，却没停，他的手继续向上，最后停在周瑜在热水的刺激下早已挺立起的嫣红乳珠上。他手上没用什么力气，只是按着那两粒敏感的肉，用两根手指一夹一拧，偶尔用修剪得当的指甲刮蹭一下，没多久，他就如愿地听到周瑜溢出的轻呼。

 

“阿策,,,我想你。”

 

这是周瑜这天晚上第二次说想他，孙策知道这两次含义是不同的。于是他打横抱起周瑜，没顾及两人身上未曾擦干，便把周瑜放在了卧室床上。暗色的床单上，周瑜的身体泛着被水汽蒸出的粉红，水珠洇湿身下的床单，衬着粉白湿润赤裸的皮肤，长腿伸展开来，让这一幕显得更加情色。周瑜感受到了他注视的目光，抬起腿，用光裸的足踝去蹭孙策敏感的腰眼。腿部的动作暴露出幽闭的后穴，那里似乎还因为空气的温度瑟缩了一下，看起来又有些急切。

 

孙策的手一路摸到周瑜早已分开的双腿间，一只手抚慰着周瑜已经精神起来的欲望，另一只手悄悄来到紧紧闭合还有些紧张地瑟缩着的穴口。孙策揉着穴口的周围，伸进来了一根手指，他屈起手指去寻找那个熟悉的位置，听到周瑜情不自禁的呻吟，就又伸进一只手指，两只手指交替地敲击在敏感的位置，周瑜受不住他这样的挑逗，扭着腰肢，向后仰着修长白皙的脖颈，哀哀地发出呻吟。

“

唔，阿策…嗯… 进来。”

 

孙策抬起头，又去吻了吻周瑜的鬓角和眼睛，说，“心肝别急。”他用伸进去的两根手指把窄穴撑开，能看见自己的手指陷在软红的肠壁里，而那肠肉还在微微地动，讨好两根入侵的手指，想要更多。他耐心地又增加了一根手指，三根手指一起在柔软的内里搅动，周瑜的呻吟不断地挑逗他的耳廓，声音里全然是难得的甜腻，把欲望坦白得明确直接。

 

周瑜又催他，这次他扭着窄腰，让两人的前端相碰，哑声说，我想要你。

 

孙策感受到周瑜的肠壁已经开始分泌黏腻的液体，知道差不多了，便直接地将性器挺进了周瑜的身体。在被进入的瞬间，周瑜浑身如同触电般剧烈地颤抖，空虚已久的身体被爱人填满撑起，快感既是身体上的又是心理上的。随后他开始试图收缩内壁，绞着缠着孙策的性器，肆无忌惮地开始讨好他。

 

孙策舒服得低叹一声，他感受到周瑜在讨好他，性器也十分配合地又涨大了一圈，而周瑜被他这样一撑，呻吟里已隐隐带了哭腔。孙策扶着周瑜的腰开始进攻，他熟知爱人身上的敏感点，也知道怎样才能让周瑜最舒服。于是没再多的让情欲细碎地折磨周瑜，而是用力地用性器撞击着周瑜的敏感点。

 

一下又一下坚定而用力的侵犯让周瑜通红的眼角直接溢出泪水，他的意识已经完全丧失了对身体的掌控，快感接管了这具美丽的身体。孙策明明看到了他的爱人被操出了眼泪，却丝毫没有减缓攻势，肠道因为过度的快感分泌出了更多的润滑，顺着孙策性器大开大合的抽插滴出来，在高速的撞击下变成了白色泡沫状，附在被操开了的红润穴口边缘，情色得一塌糊涂。

 

过度的快感不断累积，把周瑜一直逼迫到高潮的边缘，身上的爱人借着凶器之力在他体内肆意征伐，却又让他在高潮的边缘无法解脱，周瑜突然感到很不甘，他勉强得将已经无力的腿环上孙策的腰，不等孙策反应地摆起腰肢，孙策在他体内的凶器并没有停止，在周瑜自己把腰迎上去的时候他感受到了自己的敏感收到了前所未有的激烈碰撞，这一下的没顶快感强烈到让周瑜感到窒息，眼角又有泪水涌出。

 

高潮时的周瑜无比坦率，孙策听着他无意识的求饶，施虐的想法突然膨胀，他用依然坚挺着的性器继续按压摩擦着痉挛着的肠壁，挤压着无限敏感的那一点往更深处挺去。如此大开大合地抽插了几次之后，他濒临高潮时最后一丝清明让他想着要退出周瑜的身体，可他的性器还未曾完全抽出，周瑜不知哪里来的力气双腿一圈竟是又让他一挺身冲进了自己身体深处，逼迫他释放在他身体内。

 

“好深啊…阿策。”周瑜似乎还没回过神来，只是无意识地说道。“真的好深…”他又重复道。

 

孙策完全拿这样的周瑜没有办法，他只好低声地唤他，“阿瑜，阿瑜。”他事后嗓音还低哑着，又温柔含情，他就这样一边唤着，一边吻着周瑜眼角的残泪，又亲昵地用鼻尖和周瑜的鼻尖相蹭，小心翼翼地温柔着的模样似乎和刚刚四处征伐的暴君不是同一人。

 

周瑜终于回过神来，道出了今晚的第三句思念，他说，“孙策，我想你了。”说着又想翻身压上孙策去吻他的唇舌。

 

孙策自然地送上自己的唇，这是一个比见面时更激烈缠绵的吻，其中不乏牙齿和舌头的碰撞，和长到令人窒息的吮吸，这个吻结束之后，两人的胸膛贴在一起，剧烈地起伏喘息。

 

孙策缓了缓，笑着问，心肝，今天怎么这么主动？

 

周瑜说，香香发现了你的知乎账号，把你那篇答案发给我了，我看你既然答应人家借一部说话，我有责任给你提供点素材。

 

孙策死死压住他，向周瑜的耳廓和脸侧吹气，开口说那你看我夸你是不是看得很爽啊？

 

“都是事实么，有什么爽不爽的。”周瑜轻描淡写的答道。

 

正当孙策不依不饶地想要逼周瑜也去回答同样的问题时，周瑜双手环上他的腰，用轻而勾人的声音说，“阿策，你射得这么深，带我去清理一下吧。”

 

长夜漫漫。


End file.
